


Wrong One

by aurawinterrain



Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, tsukishima is really bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: "Sometimes you meet the right one at the wrong time,and that's okay, but would you be willing to wait for us to sort out our life, before giving it another shot?""yeah, even if it takes us a million years."or, Tsukishima decides that he's tired of their petty arguments, and decides to break up with Kageyama, at least - until they both figure what they really want.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Wrong One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is exactly in character, but I tried my best.

“This isn’t healthy, Kageyama. You _know_ it isn’t.” Tsukishima’s voice was icy cold, and Kageyama flinched at that tone. No matter how many times they fought, however bad it got, he never resorted to calling him by his last name. It was either ‘king’ or ‘tobio’. Hearing Kageyama roll off his tongue felt weird, and he was momentarily silenced.

“Seems like my words finally got through to your head. If that’s so, I’ll take my leave.” _Tsukishima didn’t bring any clothes to change into tonight_ , he realised. _He didn’t plan to stay over at all, did he?_ The dinner that he had spent hours preparing sat on the dining table, as if it was mocking him as the door slammed shut, announcing the departure of his ~~lover~~ ex-boyfriend.

All the appetite that he had vanished, and he sunk into the couch, wondering where it all went wrong. Taking another look around the apartment, he realised how little traces of Tsukishima there was. He had been to Hinata’s flat, and it had traces of Yamaguchi _everywhere,_ from his textbooks to his watch, and there was always an extra toothbrush out in case Yamaguchi decided to sleep over. The setter’s apartment never felt more empty. The only thing that reminded him of Tsukishima was the dino plushie that he had won at a carnival. For some reason, it ended up at his flat.

It almost felt like tsukishima knew this would happened, like he knew that they would fall apart even when they had been going steady for two whole years, even when Kageyama felt safe enough to confide in Tsukishima when he felt like he had no one else left to turn to. And now, he was gone. If there was a better word to describe what Tsukishima was, it was like he was a hurricane - a salty hurricane. When they first met, he messed up his heart, making him so confused about his own feelings. The eye of the storm was calm, that was the so called ‘ _honeymoon period_ ’ that he had heard so much of, when their relationship was still smooth sailing.

Now that Tsukishima left, it left Kageyama feeling wrecked. His emotions were all over the place so he didn’t even know what he felt anymore. Anger? Because Tsukishima just took off like that, with a straight face that revealed how little he actually cared? But underneath the initial fury he felt upset, disappointed that he wasted two years of his life loving an emotionless robot. Then the emptiness that has been swirling around in his gut ever since Tsukishima uttered those cursed words, “we should break up.”

He clenched his teeth, a string of curses spilling from his lips as he grabbed a volleyball and headed out to the gym that he knew was open 24/7. He practiced serve after serve after serve, and when his arms felt like they were about to fall off, he used the remaining energy left in his body to run laps around the gym, enjoying the burn in his thighs as he pushed himself to complete just one more lap. It was draining and everything _hurt_ , but this took his mind off all the different emotions going through his mind and he was almost grateful for this reprieve. At the end of everything, he found himself slumped against the wall of the gym, sweaty and tired.

His phone buzzed, pulling him out of the daze that he had fallen into. It was Hinata. Yamaguchi probably knew about tsukishima’s plans to break up with him, so Hinata probably knew too. Before he knew it, he was declining the call and turning off his cell, too tired to deal with anything else. He dragged his exhausted body back, throwing the dinner away and then falling into bed, eager to let sleep take him away from his current situation.

Morning came earlier than he liked, but he was glad that there was practice today. When he was on court, it took everything else off his mind, so he could avoid thinking about the break up for a bit.

“Kageyama! Why did you not pick up my calls?” Hinata yelled, launching himself at the tall setter right when he pushed the gym doors open.

“My phone ran out of battery.” His voice sounded weird, but if Hinata noticed, he didn’t bring it up.

“Still, charge it and return my calls next time. I was worried.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Practice wasn’t as satisfying as he hoped it was. About mid way through their practice match, he felt the effects of his impromptu practice the previous night, and Tsukishima’s words kept echoing in his brain. His tosses turned sloppy, his serves were getting less and less accurate. After he served the ball into the net, the coach pulled him out.

“What’s wrong with you today, Kageyama? I hope you realise you’re here on a scholarship and if you begin to slack off during gameplay, I will not let it slide.” He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, but he knew that it was his fault, for letting his own feelings interfere with practice.

“I will work harder at the next practice. This won’t happen again.” He promised.

“Alright. You’re clearly worn out, so take the remaining time off to do some light drills at the side. Don’t put yourself too hard.”

By the time practice ended, he was dying to go back to his apartment, when he realised with dread that he had lessons in the afternoon. It wasn’t just any lecture - it was a lecture that he shared with Tsukishima. Although every cell in his body was yelling at him to just skip the lecture, he knew that it would just reflect badly on his grade, and he really couldn’t afford to lag behind in studies anymore - especially since his own private tutor had decided to up and leave.

So that was how he found himself seated right next to Tsukishima, preparing himself for the worst one and a half hours ever.

“Hinata said he couldn’t reach you after I left.” Tsukishima broke the silence first, surprising Kageyama. He wondered if Tsukishima actually cared, after all, but knew better than to get his hopes up.

“I didn’t turn my phone on.” he answered honestly, then returned his fullest attention to the lecturer, trying his best to make sense of what he was saying. By the end of the class, he had written close to nothing in his notebook, and he groaned at the amount of studying he would have to do by himself in order to recap whatever was gone through during the lesson, since he could not focus at all with Tsukishima right next to him.

The latter seemed unaffected - of course. He was the one who called things off anyway. “To-... Kageyama. You don’t have lessons after this, do you?” Again, Tsukishima was the one who initiated the conversation, and Kageyama was beginning to think that he was just dreaming.

“Yeah. Why?” He tried to keep his voice steady, to not let him know how jumbled up he actually felt on the inside.

“Mind grabbing a coffee with me at the cafe nearby? It’ll be quick, I promise.”

“... Okay.”

-

As expected, the coffee trip was awkward. They bickered over who would pay, until Tsukishima pointed out that he looked horrible and he felt responsible for it, and that shut Kageyama up. An awful feeling of dread was coiling up in his stomach, so he barely touched the coffee that was in front of him, in fear that anything he put in his stomach would just come back up.

“... If you’re doing this out of pity, then you don’t have to. I’m fine.” Kageyama started, already moving to get up. “So if there’s nothing else that you want to say-”

Tsukishima’s reflexes had improved over the years of playing volleyball, and he grabbed Kageyama’s wrist before he had a chance to move them out of the way.

“Just listen to what I have to say first.”

“I know I was an ass last night. I shouldn’t have just said those things without explaining myself. You know how I am. I’m blunt, sometimes I say things I don’t mean. But that doesn’t excuse my choice of words or that fact that _I hurt you._ And I have been hurting you for two years straight. To be honest, it’s my first relationship. I have no idea what to expect. But looking back at our relationship… were you actually happy?”

That sentence caused kageyama to freeze, and while he wanted to open his mouth and retort that yes, he _was_ happy, until the petty bickering turned into huge fights that resulted in either one of them storming away to cool down. But he _was_ happy, was he? _Was he?_

Their previous arguments started to flash past his mind, and he was looking at their relationship with a whole other glance, now that it was over.

He would forget dates whenever it was the competition period, and even Tsukishima said once that he cared more about volleyball than he did about the relationship. After that fight, they didnt’ speak to each other for at least a week.

Tsukishima would _never_ let him know what was going on in that huge brain of his, even when he knew that telling someone would be better than keeping it all inside.

“You don’t trust me, do you?” He had accused tsukishima, and when he couldn’t react, Kageyama had left the blonde all alone for two whole weeks before he finally caved and apologised.

“I think I was happy, for a while.” he said slowly, knowing that their relationship _did_ have its’ highs. When they used to play on the same team and when they scored a point, when they used to have time for carnival dates and late night walks, when Kageyama let Tsukishima in about his insecurities, the rare times when Tsukishima would stay over-... He was happy.

“But, I think we both weren’t ready for a relationship.” he said softly, realising that this was what Tsukishima was talking about the previous night.

“We have different priorities and suddenly what we both wanted aren't the same anymore. Trust me, this hurts me as much as this hurts you, but when I realised what was happening, I couldn’t just keep dragging you down. You have potential, Tobio. I know after college you will go on to do greater things. How can I allow myself to tie you down? Maybe in the future, when we grow up a bit more, we may cross paths again, and we can try this one more time. But now? I just feel like I need some time alone, so I’m sorry for being selfish and breaking it off, but I genuinely feel like it would be the best for both of us.”

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry. He knew what Tsukishima was saying was correct, yet he didn’t feel like moving on without the middle blocker by his side.

“... I understand. You were right. I… Can I just have one last request?”

“Yeah?”..

“Just kiss me, one last time.”

“Alright.”

Kageyama heard Tsukishima get up, then he felt a hand on his cheek, his touch still ever so gentle despite that cold demeanour.

Right as he was about to lean in and kiss him, Kageyama opened his eyes, jerking his head away.

“Wait,” He said softly, a stray tear escaping his eye. “I want to claim it after. So that you won’t forget me.” Tsukishima actually cracked a smile at that, pulling back and standing up straight.

“You idiot.” He said softly. “Sometimes I wonder why I love you.”

And with that, Tsukishima left.

After that day, things got busy for Kageyama. He had gone home to a letter from yet another team, that was looking to scout him after watching his matches back in high school. All along, he had wanted to complete higher education first before moving on to playing pro, since he knew the implication of joining one. He would hardly be home, and he would hardly have enough time for himself, much less a relationship.

 _Well, now that I’m free…_ He glanced back at the letter, and decided, _why the hell not._

-

“That was one intense match of the Schweiden Alders against the Black Jackals, but while both teams fought hard, the one that emerged victoriously are…. The Alders!” Kageyama felt some sort of weird high surge through his body when the game ended, with them taking the final set. It isn’t the first game he has won, but it was the first game that he played in front of Tsukishima. It suddenly felt like _he made it_ , like this was the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. After the whole match has officially ended, he found himself free to roam around the area for a bit.

The rest of the team wanted to grab something to eat, but he managed to sneak away without much fuss.

“... You came.”

“Yamaguchi literally dragged me here.” Tsukishima leaned against the wall of the gym, looking away. “But you did well on court. Congrats on the win.”

“Yeah, and now I’m ready to rethink my priorities.” Tsukishima made a noise of disbelief, eyes widening. “What about you?”

“Me too.” Tsukishima’s voice was soft, so soft that Kageyama had to lean in to hear him. He noticed that the taller male was blushing, but it was so cute, that he chose to stay quiet.

“I wasn’t the best boyfriend two years ago,” He admitted, finally choosing to turn his head and face Kageyama. “... Wasn’t able to let you in because I was afraid you would see me like I see myself and leave. I was insecure because you always put volleyball first but now…. If you’re willing to reorder your priorities-”

Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima by the waist, catching him by surprise as he smashed their lips together.

“Yes. I want to try us again-”

“You idiot, let me _finish my freaking sentence._ ” Tsukishima hit Kageyama’s chest lightly, scowling.

“... Sorry, I just got too excited. Seeing you again after all these years made me realise how much I miss you.”

“I miss you too, you idiot. But I am also starving.”

“Right, I know that there’s this really nice ramen restaurant near here….”


End file.
